In the use of fishing equipment it is frequently desirable to leave a bait or a lure on the line between uses and yet secure it to the fishing rod so that the hooks thereon will not be injurious to people, garments or the like or snag on nearby items.
The problem is particularly acute where the lure in use has several independently suspended hooks such as is common with a fishing plug and the user wishes to temporarily discontinue use as when moving from one fishing area to another.
Others recognizing the problem have provided temporary storage facilities for a lure on the fishing rod. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,484,980; 1,216,069; 3,800,456; 2,993,293; and 2,878,610 are exemplary of the same. It is felt, however, that these earlier attempts have not provided a practical solution to the problem for various reasons which will be readily understood after reading this disclosure.